What Others Think
by Red Witch
Summary: How other people might react to the events of Tangled Web, old and new enemies alike.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters just ran off to go shopping or something. Just a rambling thought. What would other rangers and other characters think after the events of Tangled Web? And maybe a hint or two of what will happen in future fics! **

**What Others Think**

It was two days after the end of the Civil War. Several Galaxy Ranger teams were resting in the recreation room. "Can you believe how much of mess this whole thing was?" An African American Galaxy Ranger with a short afro sighed.

"I know what you mean Doyle," A blonde woman let out a sigh as she relaxed. "I can't believe so many of our old friends turned against us!"

"But a lot didn't, Brenner," Her superior officer Captain Alvers pointed out. "Flynn you got anything good on Tri-D?"

"Nothing but the usual crap about the Civil War and all those jerks who turned on us," A red haired ranger shrugged. "Not even a ball game or a soap opera."

"Our lives are too much of a soap opera," Doyle groaned.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Ranger Charles and I just got promoted!" Two more energetic Rangers ran in. "We're Series Four Rangers!"

"You two just became rangers! How did you idiots get all the way up to Class Four?" Ranger Flynn asked.

"Because Ranger Allen and I blew up a lot of enemy ships," Ranger Charles smiled. "Thought I must admit it wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be blowing up ships in your own fleet. Kind of left me empty inside."

"Hey as far as I'm concerned those traitors got what they deserved," Ranger Doyle spat. "Imagine trying to take over alien planets and create some kind of empire using us?"

"I didn't say I felt bad for the traitors," Ranger Charles bristled. "I felt bad for the **ships!** There's a difference!"

"Lord we're in worse trouble than I thought if the Rangers have to resort to promoting nut jobs like you," Flynn groaned.

"You know who I feel bad for…" Captain Alvers sighed.

"Don't day it…" Ranger Flynn groaned.

"Commander Walsh," Captain Alvers went on. "Just because of a few mistakes…"

"A **few** mistakes?" Another ranger shouted.

"The man committed illegal genetic experimentation and was part of the whole stupid Black Rose Society in the first place!" Ranger Flynn agreed.

"But he turned against them to help lead us in the war," Ranger Allen said. "That has to count for something right?"

"How about that two million in credits he stole just before he took off?" Ranger Charles asked.

"Oh right I forgot about that," Ranger Allen blinked.

"I'm surprised that's **all** he stole," Ranger Flynn groaned.

"It's Ranger Gooseman I feel sorry for," Ranger Brenner shook her head. "I mean think about it. The guy had enough on his plate dealing with the whole Supertrooper issue. And now it turns out that Walsh was his **father?"**

"That explains a few things," Ranger Flynn shrugged. "No wonder he was able to get in and become a Series Five almost right off the bat. I mean the rest of us had to work years before we got our rank. Uh present company excepted of course. No offense."

"None taken," Ranger Allen nodded. "But you gotta admit the guy was trained from birth to be a soldier. That's gotta count for something right? I mean Gooseman didn't ask for this life!"

"Yeah but he's still related to someone important in power," Ranger Flynn said. "That new ambassador we got. She's like his mom or something right? I mean how exactly does that work for Supertroopers?"

"She's one of his main donors for DNA," Ranger Brenner explained. "You're not jealous of him are you?"

"I'm sorry but career wise it does seem like he's got a few easy breaks," Ranger Flynn said. "Now I'm not saying he hasn't done his fair share of the work or anything like that. It's just…Anyone else…"

"Wouldn't have been grown in a lab," Ranger Charles interrupted.

"Look I'm not saying the guy hasn't had it rough or hasn't proved his loyalty or anything," Ranger Flynn said. "But you have to admit it does look like Walsh played favorites with him."

"I know Gooseman," Ranger Allen said. "He's done the exact same work we've done!"

"I didn't say that he hasn't **earned **his place here," Ranger Flynn said. "It's just he had a lot of help from people upstairs and now he's got other contacts even higher up. It just bothers me that's all. I just don't like nepotism even if the guy is qualified for the job! And I'm not the only one here!"

"I heard a couple more of his relatives are gonna be given jobs here," Another ranger agreed.

"Those are only rumors," Doyle said. "They have to make sure that those Supertroopers are sane first! I wouldn't worry about your job just yet."

"Besides Gooseman just outed the entire Black Rose Society to the galaxy including his own father!" Ranger Charles said. "Can you honestly say **he** plays favorites?"

"Got a point there," Flynn sighed. "Probably have to hunt down his old man now like he did with the other Supertroopers."

"Can you imagine having to arrest your own father?" Brenner sighed.

"I've imagined arresting my mother," Charles said. "But I have issues."

"So does Gooseman," Another ranger said. "But he's always been a tough and fair ranger. I was on that ship he took charge of during that whole Rogue Arm incident. We would have been toast if it wasn't for him."

"Any other ranger would have probably been promoted or get his own ship," Allen said. "But because he's a Supertrooper you think they'd actually give the guy a command he deserves?"

"Well not before but maybe now…" Doyle said. "You think Gooseman knew before…?"

"No, I don't think he did," Alvers said. "I think he was just as much in the dark as the rest of us."

"But it does explain why Walsh burned so many bridges in order to save him," Doyle said.

"What kind of man does that to his own kid?" Flynn asked. "The more I think about it the more I'm convinced the man was a liar just as much as the others."

"I hate to admit it but on that point you're right," Alvers said. "And knowing Gooseman's luck he's going to have to work twice as hard now to keep proving how loyal he is. And he didn't get his position because he was related to someone!"

"I dunno," Flynn said. "Something tells me there are gonna be a **lot** of people who are gonna think that way…"

* * *

"I knew it! **I knew it!"** Brainchild screamed at the television in the bar. "I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WALSH LIKED THE RUNT BETTER THAN US!"

"Sheese Brainchild, sound like Kilbane much?" Jackhammer grumbled. Gravestone and Chimera were there too in the bar somewhere in outer space.

"Well for once he was right!" Brainchild huffed.

"I don't know what's more shocking," Chimera grunted. "Goose being Walsh's kid or Kilbane being **right** about **anything!"**

"I think the odds of Kilbane being right about anything are a lot slimmer," Jackhammer said. "You know he's never gonna let us live this down right?"

"Oh I can just **imagine** the next time I see his ugly mug," Gravestone groaned.

"He is gonna be ranting and gloating until our ears bleed," Brainchild agreed. "Never gonna hear the end of it. I can hear him now: I was right! The Runt is a menace! Walsh liked him better than me!"

"Yeah well Walsh liked a **dead gopher** more than Kilbane," Chimera rolled her eyes. "You know there's only one way to shut him up right?"

"Uh…Sew his mouth shut?" Gravestone scratched his head.

"Besides that," Chimera gave him a look.

"Uh, blow his head off?" Gravestone asked again. "Ooh! Ooh! Yank his tongue out of his mouth!"

"Good answer! Good answer!" Jackhammer said.

"NO!" Chimera snapped. "Brainchild you want a chance to win the game?"

"Yes, we shut up Kilbane by taking out **both **Gooseman and Walsh ourselves once and for all!" Brainchild snapped.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Chimera snapped.

"Aw man I was gonna say that," Gravestone snapped his fingers.

"No, you weren't!" Brainchild snapped. "But that's what we're gonna do! We're gonna hunt down Walsh and use him as bait to get Gooseman! And then we'll get our revenge for all the indignities they've heaped on us over the years!"

"Can we blow up Kilbane too?" Gravestone asked. "Because he's really cheesed me off lately."

"Why not?" Brainchild rolled his eyes and raised his glass. "To the end of Gooseman and Walsh!"

"Yeah nobody hates them more than us, that's for sure," Chimera nodded.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh...My head..." The General groaned in the med bay of a starship. "It feels like a family of Kiwis is living in it."

"You are just lucky that I, Lazarus Slade decided to rescue you from the Deltoid Rock and assist you with my medical and scientific genius," Slade snorted as he stood over him.

"What happened? Where am I?" The General sat up and realized he was only wearing a hospital gown. "And why am I wearing this?"

"You've been out of the loop for quite a while," Slade pointed out. "Fortunately the coma patient section of the Deltoid Rock is not as secure as the rest of the prison."

"Coma? Yes...I remember now! It's coming back to me! That damned mermaid did this to me!" The General growled.

"You mean Cheyenne Gooseman? **She** put a whammy on you?" Slade asked.

"How do you know...?" The General was surprised.

"There have been quite a few interesting developments that have happened recently while you were in slumberland," Slade smirked. "And I need a man of your intellect to assist me if I am to conquer the Crown Empire!"

"You fool! The Crown Empire? The Queen..."

"Is in a coma," Slade said matter of factly.

"The Galaxy Rangers..."

"Are busy cleaning up the mess of a civil war and ousting a corrupt government including their beloved Commander Walsh! Who by the way...Get this. Is Ranger Gooseman's dear old daddy!"

"Whatchu talking about Slade?" The General did a double take. Slade informed him of all the changes and happenings.

"Interesting..." The General pondered the information.

"So as you can see I need a man of your talents to assist me in establishing my own empire," Slade said. "In addition to wealth and power you can get to splice and dice with as many genetic experiments to your heart's desire. That includes of course any that pertain to Ranger Gooseman."

"And the mermaid?"

"Her too. And the rest of the whole Supertrooper family," Slade knew how to get someone interested.

"Yes...The mermaid will pay for what she did to me!" The General fumed. "And I will trap the Metamorph and use him to create the perfect soldier once and for all! You have a deal Slade! Shane Gooseman, you and your wretched family will rue the day you crossed paths with the General!"

* * *

News travels throughout the galaxy almost as fast as the speed of light. And the news of the civil war and the circumstances behind it reached far and wide throughout the galaxy. Particularly on one jungle planet where a colony of humans resided in a domed city.

In one of the larger, more luxurious houses a woman in her sixties watched news reports and read files. Her grey hair had been cut short in a bob and she wore a green pantsuit and glasses.

Entering the room was another man in his sixties and a twenty five year old woman with brown hair in a ponytail and glasses. She was wearing a black uniform type outfit. The man with her was wearing casual clothing.

"The reports just keep coming in," The woman said.

"As I see," The woman sighed. "What do you make of it Paxton?"

"Well we all knew that those upstarts on Earth would screw up sooner or later," Paxton said. "We just had no idea how bad."

"I can't believe we've been exposed like this," The young woman said. "The Society has been carefully hidden for centuries and now…"

"This is all my fault," The older woman sighed. "If I had taken care of Garson years before and not just given up…"

"It's not your fault," Paxton said. "Back then you did what you had to do for the Black Rose Society to survive. None of us had any idea that Garson would take over and corrupt the true purpose of our sacred society."

"I did," The woman sighed. "And because of me…"

"The true followers of the Black Rose Society are safe," Paxton reminded her. "You helped found a new home for humanity long before the League of Planets arrived. Besides we all know your brother is more to blame for this fiasco."

"Maybe it's not such a fiasco," The younger woman thought. "Garson's power is gone and his followers have been defeated. With them out of the way…"

"The true heirs of the Black Rose Society can reclaim their heritage," Paxton said.

"Heirs is an interesting word for it," The older woman turned on the computer. An image of Shane Gooseman was shown. "How soon we forget the **true cause** of Garson's downfall."

"I always thought your brother was a good man, Alison," Paxton sighed. "How could he have done the unthinkable?"

"Well he **did** it," The younger woman growled. "And because of him the family bloodline is tainted!"

"It was tainted long **before** my brother's action, Gwen," Alison spoke. "All Joseph did was make it worse!" An image of Cheyenne was shown. "I thought we buried that nightmare long ago! But once again the Gooseman Legacy hounds us."

"Like the Hound of the Baskervilles," Paxton scoffed. "A family demon chasing us throughout history."

"The Gooseman Legacy is worse than any hell hound," Alison told him. "My great grandfather always said that a Gooseman would bring our family down. If only we'd listened to him long ago."

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Contact our allies," Alison told her. "We need to plan our strategy if we are to return to Earth and regain power."

"And in regards to…" Paxton coughed. "Your brother's…mistake?"

"His **son**, Paxton," Alison growled. "You know it, I know it. The whole galaxy knows about my brother's bastard. To be honest I'm not sure what to do about him."

"You're kidding?" Gwen said. "Isn't it obvious? We got to kill him! He's a genetic mutant! A stain on our family name!"

"He's still your cousin Gwen," Alison said. "Like it or not."

"I don't like it! Mother you can't be seriously considering…!" Gwen shouted hotly.

"Times have changed Gwen," Alison interrupted her daughter. "And even though he isn't completely human…He's part human. He has the right bloodline thanks to your uncle and…He did take down the pretenders. We can't deny he's…effective."

"So you want to use him for your own purposes?" Paxton asked. "That is a very risky move."

"Garson thought he could control him and look how well that turned out!" Gwen snapped.

"Yes well Garson was an overconfident idiot," Paxton said.

"Right now Gooseman and his…family are not important," Alison said. "What is important is the rebuilding of the Black Rose Society."

"I guess in a way we were lucky that we did follow you into exile," Paxton said. "If we didn't we'd probably be arrested on Earth with all the others."

"In a way it's justice," Alison smirked. "Once we are sure the usurpers have been dealt with and deported off Earth, we…The **true** members of the Black Rose Society will return to Earth and make things right again!"

"I've gotta admit we've waited a long time for this day," Gwen said. "I'll spread the word." She left.

"What do you think Paxton?" Alison asked.

"You know I will support you in everything that you do," Paxton held her hand. "Exile hasn't been that cruel to us. We've lived rather well."

"But now it's time to go back to work," Alison told him. "This is our second chance. I don't want to waste it. That's why we have to plan very carefully."

"I know," Paxton nodded. "Just don't repeat the mistakes of the past. Remember, your family history with genetic experimentation…It hasn't exactly helped your family in the past. Be very careful. This…mutant is obviously more powerful and clever than his creators dreamed of. He won't be easily controlled if at all."

"I know that," Alison gave him a look. "But…We can't simply discount him either. He did destroy our enemies. We can make use of him."

"Just be careful that he is not going to use you," Paxton told her before he left. "Remember, he may have your brother's blood in him, but he isn't human. Whatever you decide…Be sure it's exactly what's best for all of us."

"Yes, Shane Gooseman," Alison looked at the picture. "Just what **are** we going to do with you? Make no mistake, the Black Rose Society will be watching you. You…and the rest of your Galaxy Ranger friends."


End file.
